


A night in

by RavenWingCorps (vrwcr)



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen, Why i shouldn't write when i can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrwcr/pseuds/RavenWingCorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking and thinking in the office</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when i wrote it, you make sense of it.

There were times that it really came to Dutch's attention that Roanapur was a real shit-hole. It wasn't when Dutch saw girls who hadn't hit double digits over dosing on heroin nor was it when he saw people turning a casual blind eye to the murder and death going on in the city. Maybe that said something about Dutch himself, about how jaded and hardened he was.

Maybe it said something that the time Dutch did think Roanapur was a shit-hole was after a stressful job of keeping Rock and Benny breathing and Revy's guns pointed at the right people only to find the only dive in town where you were expected to carry a gun rather than arrested for it had been burnt down.

It was always a hassle when the Yellow Flag burnt down. At least this time it hadn't been tied to the band of misfits Dutch called employees. Instead it meant Dutch and his misfits were sat in the office of the Lagoon company drinking cheep beer and making idle talk. Or at least Rock and Benny were making idle talk and Dutch threw his bit in when he felt it.

Revy was slouched back into one of the couches, whilst she had drunk more than everyone else she was probably the most sober. It was actually quite easy to tell when everyone started getting drunk. Benny started slurring the S in his words, it was an odd drunken verbal tick but it served an easy tell. Rock started getting all confrontational, he had more of a backbone when drunk, which made it good fortune his chosen drinking buddy was Revy, regardless what situation his drunken words got him into Revy's guns would get him out of it. Dutch knew that he himself started spouting metaphors and philosophy when he got drunk.

Revy was the difficult one, whilst she was a loud drunk she had two different ways of going about it. There was the friendly tough girl side, the easier side to deal with as opposed to the aggressive nihilist side. In some ways that summed up Revy, a tough friendly aggressive nihilist. In some ways that didn't even scratch the surface. Revy was a walking mass of complexes and contradiction, just as much of an animal as she was human.

Whilst Dutch didn't pretend to know Revy's past, he was sure he didn't want to know. The street rat side of Revy had never left her, the side of her that knew who to show respect to and who to put a bullet in. That was the only reason that Dutch, Chang and Balalaika had any semblance of control over her, they had her respect.

Despite how many times he butted heads with Revy, Dutch knew that all it took was a reminder that he was the one who paid her to get her to back down.

Sometimes Dutch wished he knew Rock's secret, god knows how but the man could get Revy to back down with nothing more that calm logic. It was a mystery to Dutch how that worked, Revy and logic didn't go together, somehow Rock made it work.

Maybe that was why Rock seemed like the final piece to the Lagoon Company. Dutch himself as the boss, the one with the contacts and the knowledge to get the jobs lined up and the money rolling in. Benny was the techie, the one who kept the boat's electronics running and kept his eyes open on the digital side. Revy was the muscle, she kept the thugs and gangs off their backs, knew the word on the streets better than anyone else and when things got real hairy, she had the bullets to deal with it. Rock was the peace-keeper and negotiator, the one who kept things civil and running smooth and, when the occasion called for it he was also the one with the insane plan to get them out of the mass they had got into.

Just because they all seemed to fit into place it didn't mean things always went smoothly. Rock was all stand up and honest, even when he was playing everyone around him he did it at face value, a talent to be sure. Benny was the master of impartial, never taking side, never picking a fight. Revy was all guns, blood and rage.

And that mix usually led to this situation. Rock had said something in his usual honest and blunt manner, what ever he had said pissed Revy off to no end and she was a few drinks away from taking a few pot-shots at Rock. Benny was tactfully choosing to not take sides.

Dutch was left wishing the Yellow Flag was open so Bao would be the one to deal with the impending bullet storm that was Revy.

All in all, a usual day in Lagoon Company.

And wasn't that just fantastic.


End file.
